Lights Out, Baby
by CrimsonClarity
Summary: Sometimes, we fall. The rest just fades to gray from there. SxR, one-shot. Mildly humorous. Full summary inside.


Title: Lights Out, Baby

Association: Sonic the Hedgehog

Pairing: Rouge/Shadow, RxS

Short Summary: Sometimes, we fall. The rest just fades to gray from there. SxR, one-shot. Mildly humorous.

Full Summary: Shadow knows nothing about romance or how it really works. Some individuals are just destined to be alone.

* * *

**AN:** So this is actually pretty old, probably at least three years or so, but I felt I should finally stop pissing around and post something. It's something that at one time was likely connected to a much larger story. Slightly different take on two of my favorite characters.

Also, let it be noted that this is **NOT** a pairing I ship, so if you don't like the ending, well...You're not supposed to.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Lights Out, Baby**

Numb.

Just the way she liked it.

I was stumbling up the stairs to her ocean-side apartment, muttering curses under my breath as I tried and failed to dial her number time and time again. Stupid fucker I am; I always meant to put her on speed dial. It was pretty late when I decided to show, maybe around two-ish? AM that is. I meant to tell her I'd lost track of time at the bar again, that I was on my way, but my uncoordinated fingers couldn't even make a simple fucking phone call by that point. I meant to tell her I'm sorry.

Fuck, I meant to do a lot of things with her. They just never got done.

Finally trudge up the last flight of stairs, thanks to the piece of shit elevator breaking down again last week. I'm never hesitant. My fist pounds hard and heavy on her door while my opposite hand uses the wall as leverage.

Wait a moment. Soft footsteps from inside advance in my direction.

I tilt my head back and breathe deep, trying to fight off the impending wave of nausea I'm sure to be hit by. Regain a somewhat sober stance and wait for her to look out the peephole. She knows it's probably me, but a girl like her can't afford to take her chances.

Did I mention today was our anniversary? Hmm, guess not. Oh well, I forgot about it until now too.

Listen closely as she turns the knob, and wait to see her expression as she opens the door. It's usually the same; a thankful, light-hearted look filled with relief. Sometimes it's straight-up scandalous and her eyes shimmer with mirth. I tend to like that one.

But tonight, the expression is somber. Her ears are down at an angle, and her bright green eyes are filled to the brim with tears. I know now I've fucked up. I usually do. But this time it's different. And I know it from the second I see her face.

"I-I'm—"

"—Oh, shut up!" Rouge flings the door the rest of the way open and gets in close, hands on her hips and menacing fangs aglow. She's scarcely wearing a thing. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? I can't even believe you had the nerve to show your face here tonight! Tell me, _hog_, do you have any idea why I'm pissed off right now?"

"I...Yeah, I know." Crackled ruby clashes hard against glistening emerald, watching as she continues to hold off her tears a while longer. I know I'll never see them fall. "'m really sorry, you know. I tried t'call you, and I couldn't get my phone t'work, and—"

A hard slap stings the side of my face, nearly knocking me off my feet. I know I deserve it. "Don't you gimme that shit, Shadow! Where in the hell do you get the audacity to show up at my door at 2AM after forgetting our anniversary, huh? What gives you that right, you prick?"

She's shouting by this point, causing my pounding headache to escalate and my nerves to fry. Did I mention that my face is throbbing? "Because I fuckin' love you, a'right? C'mon, Rouge, just lemme in. We'll talk 'bout it."

"No." She blinks away the excess water and crosses her arms, turning her nose up at me. I would've fucking hit her if she didn't have security just down the hall. "I've had enough of this, Shadow. You act like you can just come over here whenever it's convenient for you and have your way with me, and as soon as you sober up, you're out the door and I don't see you the rest of the day. And then, on the day of our_ anniversary_, of _all_ days, you think it's okay to show up here and say you're sorry like I'm just gonna let you in and forgive you? Hell no. You know what, Shadzy-baby? I'm done with this shit! Hope you got a place to stay, because you're no longer welcome here. Now get the hell out of my club before I have you thrown out!"

So I'm standing there.

And I'm sure I've got the most intelligent look on my face for a second.

And I reel my right fist back, plunging it forward so rapidly, so furiously that it actually hits...

...just in time to meet her solid oak door.

And again, I'm standing there. The difference? This time around, my fist looks like it just went through a wood chipper and it's covered with blood and she's no longer in front of me. I can hear her sobbing behind the door.

So I decide to scream. I kick the shit out of her door, and continue to scream loud, obscene curses so she can hear me. I call her every fucking name in the book; bitch, whore, slut, cunt, whatever else comes to mind. I assault her door wishing it was her face. That beautiful, deceitful face of hers. Wishing it was her that was feeling this pain instead of me.

It's not long before her security guards run down the hall and grab my arms. Nice try, fat fuckers. I manage to get one of them in the nuts before the other throws himself on top of me.

Fuck, he really is fat.

Can't...

Really...

Breathe...

...

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: **No real comments this time. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you'd like to see more one-shots like this, send me suggestions!

-Crimson


End file.
